


i just adore you

by stcrdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Beaches, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, the sort of banter you'd expect from renmin, they aren't spies anymore though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrdust/pseuds/stcrdust
Summary: Renjun and Jaemin contemplate their "paradise."
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	i just adore you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuntastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntastic/gifts).



> hello! welcome to this short little fic which is also a birthday gift for the love of my life. nana, happy (early) birthday! i love you so much, i hope you enjoy this little thing i wrote for you hehe
> 
> quick summary of renmin's situation: renjun and jaemin are former secret agents who were once on opposite sides, but fell in love, and escaped to an uncharted island, where they built their own house and now live.
> 
> un-beta'd + minor editing. please enjoy! <3

Waves crashed gently on the shore of the quiet beach, rushing past the wet grains of sand and receding as quickly as they came. The rocking chair creaked under the weight of the man sitting atop it, swaying back and forth as the gentle breeze snuck past brown locks of hair. The sky was a radiant blue, the clouds nearly shimmering in the heat of the tropical day, and the plants set out around the house seemed to sway in time with the wind that swept past. 

It seemed relaxing, almost, to simply rock back and forth in that same wooden chair, with only the sounds of rhythmic creaking and waves to accompany Jaemin on the porch of the wonderful beach house that seemed to stay hidden among the little trees, like a treehouse planted in the ground, a secret hideout meant for two. 

And this ‘hideout’ _was_ in fact meant for two.

Another joined him on the porch—Renjun sat down in the chair next to him, fingers wrapped around a glass of water as his free hand tapped rhythmically on the arm of the chair. The two basked in silence for a bit, before a particularly big wave came slamming onto the shore, reaching far, far, far, before retreating quietly. Renjun took a deep breath, sighing as he ran a hand through his dyed blonde hair.

“You know that this isn’t supposed to be paradise, right?”

“Of course I know that.” Jaemin scoffed as he paused his swaying, gaze remaining distant, intent on following the horizon on the shore. “It took a lot to get here, Jun. We had to sacrifice a lot, but… this is as close as we can get, you know? 

“Well... We didn’t swim 3 kilometers for nothing, I suppose.” Renjun crossed his arms, biting his lip as he stared out to the shore. “I’m just… I don’t know. We’ve run away for so long. They find us every time. How long do we have to do this? They won’t be satisfied until they’ve sunk a bullet through both of our heads.”

“Are you scared, Huang?” Jaemin looked over at Renjun, the hint of a smile stretching across his lips as his eyes sparkled with a reminiscent mischievousness. 

“In your damn dreams, Na.” Renjun rolled his eyes as he gently pushed on the back of Jaemin’s chair, nearly causing him to fall forwards onto the ground of the porch. “It’s just… we’ve come so far, and this is as much of a break we’ve gotten from our former agencies. Is this really it? Can we… finally relax?”

“If I’m being honest? I don’t know.” Jaemin stood up and rested his elbows on the railing of the porch, his gaze sweeping across the limitless horizon ahead of them, watching the sun in its position well above the horizon. "But I do know that we shouldn't spend our time worrying about when they'll come for us. We ran away here for a reason, you know." Jaemin smiled, turning so that he was leaning back against the white railings of the porch and facing Renjun, whose worried expression melted into that of a more relaxed one.

"God. You're so..." Renjun's sentence trailed off, his remark going unfinished as he shook his head and got up from his seat, joining Jaemin at the railing as he leaned forward against it. A peaceful silence settled between the two as they listened to the crashing waves, the beach's breeze whipping gently past their hair. In that silence, Jaemin reached out to run his fingers through Renjun's windswept hair, smiling when Renjun took a gentle hold of his wrist and pulled him in closer, his hand drifting over the back of his neck.

"Wonderful? Gorgeous? Well-spoken?" Jaemin mumbled as his lips trailed over Renjun's ear, nudging a smile into his hair as he wrapped a hand around his waist, watching as Renjun rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his face away with a hand.

"Annoying," Renjun answered, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on his cheek, pulling away and crossing his arms as if he hadn't done it in the first place. Much to Renjun's displeasure, however, Jaemin's heart soared at the action, and he smiled brightly, pearly whites on display as he pulled him back into a warm embrace. Renjun's face remained stoic, but he easily melted into Jaemin's touch, sighing softly when Jaemin pressed a kiss onto the top of his head.

"I think that anywhere I go with you will be paradise, Injunnie." Jaemin was quiet, as though he were afraid that the breeze would steal his words. "Wherever you go, I'll follow. Tokyo, New York, Seoul, Paris," he accompanied each location with a kiss—one on his hair, two on his temple, and another on the side of his jaw, "Hawaii, Madrid, Busan. Or here, on this island that's not even on the map, hell if it has a name."

Jaemin's breath ghosted over Renjun's lips, eyelashes fluttering as his gaze flickered between his eyes and his lips. By this time, Renjun was done with cold, stoic mannerisms, reciprocating Jaemin's affection by wrapping a hand around his waist and pulling him ever closer, intently looking up at Jaemin with a deep gaze, like he'd be able to speak with just a glance at his lover.

"I'd follow you into hell itself if it meant we got to be together, Junnie." Jaemin was millimeters away from Renjun's face by this point as he softly chuckled, staring at Renjun with an overwhelming amount of adoration, his eyes sparkling with sincerity and devotion. Renjun laughed at his last comment, a smile just barely curling his lips as he momentarily glanced over at the beach.

"Hell is where we'll be going eventually, so I'd get yourself ready," Renjun commented lightheartedly, turning back to Jaemin and glancing down at his lips, which were already puckered in preparation of a kiss. Renjun simply rolled his eyes at the sight and grabbed his collar, pulling him in to finish the job and connect their lips.

They kissed softly and tenderly, the sound of the waves suddenly white noise in the background as they dove into the taste of each other, savoring each minute that passed while their lips remained on the other's. And Jaemin wouldn't mind drowning in this love—he was fully prepared to sacrifice everything to be with Renjun. Perhaps he already had. Love always seemed to work in mysterious ways, after all—love seemed to follow Jaemin wherever he went, hung over his head and lingering in the distance like the light from a lighthouse.

Never in a million years did Jaemin think that he'd fall in love—or that he'd fall this much. But the world continued to turn, and time continued to move forward, and love never seemed to leave as quickly as it came—it only grew an unimaginable amount, until his chest seemed to surge with a feeling that was impossible to express in words. Words were Jaemin's greatest weapon—but in the face of love, they only served to be his greatest weakness.

"I love you," Jaemin whispered as he pulled back just millimeters away, watching with a slightly amused gaze as Renjun chased his lips, not wanting to let go of the taste of the other just yet, exhales audible above the sea's crashing waves.

"I love you too, Jaem." Renjun hastily moved to reconnect their lips as he mumbled—subtlety was not needed when Jaemin was the only other person present in their small little world, and especially not when Jaemin looked at him like he was his heaven and his earth combined.

They didn't have paradise, not after all they'd been through—but they had each other. That was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, nana! there are a Lot of things i could say but words fail me especially in the ao3 notes section. thank you for everything.


End file.
